The invention relates generally to auxiliary power supply systems, and more particularly to a rechargeable, auxiliary power supply system that can serve as a user""s primary power source during selected (e.g., peak rate) times as well as during emergency power outages.
Currently, most consumers purchase their electrical power from a local supplier that has purchased bulk power from generation sources. Typically, the consumer pays a rate predicated upon a rate schedule. Rates on the schedule are generally higher during xe2x80x9cpeakxe2x80x9d time periods (e.g., periods falling between 6AM and 1PM when overall demand is higher) and lower during xe2x80x9coff-peakxe2x80x9d time periods (e.g., falling between 11PM and 6AM when overall demand is lower). Since most consumers use the majority of their electricity during peak time periods, most consumers pay an average rate which reflects the peak rate for the vast majority of their electrical power and are unable to avail themselves of the supplier""s off-peak rate.
A separate problem that consumers experience with respect to electrical power is the loss of that power due to the supplier""s hardware or software failure in the event of weather problems, system problems, etc. The consumer generally has no warning that a power outage is about to occur. Furthermore, the consumer generally has no idea how long a power outage will last. Since today""s society is so dependent on electrical power, the loss of electricity has a huge impact on each consumer. From maintaining indoor temperatures for cooling, to keeping home/business computers, phones and other appliances powered, nearly every indoor activity relies on the use of electricity in some way. Accordingly, many consumers are purchasing gasoline-powered AC generators as an emergency substitute for electric power during a power outage. However, these generators have their own drawbacks associated therewith. They are noisy, must be manually turned on when needed, and require manual refilling with fuel.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system that allows a consumer to avail themselves of an electrical power supplier""s best rate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system that continuously supplies electrical power to a user even when the consumer""s electrical supplier has a power outage problem.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide the consumer with a means to cope with extended power outages without the loss of use of most or all of their electrical appliances/systems.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system that allows the consumer to avail themselves of an electrical supplier""s best rate, automatically and seamlessly assures the consumer of a supply of electrical power during a power outage, and is easily added to a consumer""s existing electrical infrastructure.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a system provides a continuous supply of AC voltage. A power supply has a rechargeable DC source (e.g., batteries) coupled to an inverter/charger circuit that can convert a supplied AC voltage to a DC voltage to charge the batteries, and that can convert a DC output voltage from the batteries to an AC output voltage upon discharge of the batteries. A first switching means has an input port coupled to an AC voltage source and has an output port. The first switching means, programmable with at least one selected time period, couples the AC voltage source to the output port during a non-selected time period that is different than the selected time period and uncouples the AC voltage source from the output port during the selected time period. A second switching means is coupled to the output port for sensing thereon one of a normal AC voltage and an inadequate AC voltage. The second switching means has a switch coupled between the output port and the inverter/charger circuit. The switch is selectively placed in one of a first position when the normal AC voltage is sensed and a second position when the inadequate AC voltage is sensed. In the first position, the switch is positioned to so that the normal AC voltage is available across the switch and is supplied to the inverter/charger circuit as the supplied AC voltage. In the second position, the switch is positioned to receive the AC output voltage from the inverter/charger circuit as the DC batteries discharge. The AC output voltage from the inverter/charger circuit is available across the switch. As a result, one of the normal AC voltage and AC output voltage is available across the switch at all times. One or more loads can be coupled to the switch.